


Incompatible?

by TheOtherXOPrincess



Series: Special Powers and Other Catastrophies [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess
Summary: Take two entirely different boys.Add a lifechanging accident no one can really explain.The result? Chaos, of course!If Kurt needed to describe his life, he would say: Exciting. He is one of the most popular kids in school, has an exciting ‘side job’ and a passion for fashion designing.If Blaine needed to describe his life, he would say: Easygoing. He only has a handful of friends, isn’t that popular either and has nerdy hobbies such as reading comics or Harry Potter novels.They have absolutely nothing in common.Until one accident connects them to each other. From now on, they have powers. Complement powers. They need each other, whether they want it or not.Well, too bad that they are not exactly on good terms with each other.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Special Powers and Other Catastrophies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798681
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I should be working on my other stories, but everytime a story pops up in my head, I just can't help it, I have to write it down before it vanishes.  
> I thought of that story after having watched Cloak and Dagger, but don't worry, it will be an entirely different storyline with drama and...who would have thought, lots of Klaine xxxD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ;)

> **_The principle of Yin and Yang is that all things exist as inseparable and contradictory opposites, such as negative-positive, dark-light, old-young, sun-moon. The two opposites of Yin and Yang attract and complement each other, neither pole is superior to the other. As an increase in one brings a corresponding decrease in the other, a balance between the two poles must be reached in order to achieve harmony._ **

_-Unkown_

“What are you reading, dude?”

Blaine looked up from his phone. Sam was standing next to him, looking at his display, interested. The blonde boy scrunched up his nose in confusion. “Yin and Yang? Since when are you interested in that stuff?”

“Mom shared that article. She wants me to broaden my horizon by sending me links of thousands of random articles. Yesterday, I needed to read something about the history of drawers”, Blaine explained, grimacing.

Sam sat down next to him in McKinley’s cafeteria. “If you want to know more about it, ask Tina. She knows enough about Chinese stuff.”

“For the hundredth time, Sam, I’m NOT from China!”, another voice behind the boys complained, indignant. “It’s as if you would ask someone from Ohio about the Californian culture. And I’m adopted.” Tina sat down on their opposite, pouting. “You are lucky that I love you guys anyway.”

“Awww, even me?”, another voice behind them asked. Another boy rolled over to the trio with his food tablet, winking.

Tina laughed. “Yes, even you, Artie.”

Artie grinned and retrieved something from his bag. “Have you seen this? McKinley organizes a bonfire tomorrow evening.” He pushed the flyer to the center of the table.

Tina’s eyes lit up. “Sounds awesome! Are we going? The four of us?”

“I don’t know. I’m not in the mood…”, Blaine complained. He meant it. He really didn’t want to sit next to a burning stack of wood with the majority of students he hated. To be honest, he preferred snuggling into his blanket at his warm home with a good book or something.

But unfortunately, his friends didn’t share his opinion.

“Come on, Blainers”, Sam said, nudging him playfully. “You can’t just sit at home, day in, day out, that’s unacceptable! You need to socialize, my friend.”

Blaine snorted, looking around in the cafeteria. “Socialize? Are you sure you are talking about our schoolmates at McKinley?”

Apart from Artie, Tina and Sam, Blaine had no friends at McKinley nor was he the most popular guy. The fact that he was openly gay in a not so tolerant city was not really helping. Or that he loved wearing bowties, a lot of gel in his hair, and colorful shirts and pants.

One of the popular Cheerios, Santana Lopez, once called him a clown before she slushied him right in the face.

Seeking help, Blaine turned to Artie. “But you agree that this is a bad idea, right?”

Artie just shrugged. “Sorry, bro. But I think watching a fire burn sounds quite interesting to me. We should give it a try.”

Groaning, Blaine looked at the flyer in front of him. “Fine! You guys suck”, he grumbled, scowling at his four best friends who even dared to laugh at him.

He got up with his empty food tablet. “If you would excuse me, I have to hand in my Biology homework now.”

Tina laid the bonfire – flyer on his tablet, winking. “In case you will forget it. You will see, Blaine, this is going to be exciting!”

Blaine suppressed another groan, skimming through the flyer instead. He was so not in the mood for this, but his so-called friends were forcing him to do something against his will – again.

Because he was busy reading the pamphlet, he didn’t notice he bumped into another person.

“Watch it, hobbit”, Blaine heard an annoyed and snappy voice. “You have eyes in your head. Use them.”

Blaine looked up. Standing in front of him was Kurt Hummel, glaring daggers at him.  
Apart from Blaine, Kurt was the other openly gay guy at school, but other than him, he didn’t get bullied or something.

Probably because Kurt was friends with the most respected football players and cheerleaders at this school. And because Finn Hudson, star quarterback, was his brother.

Oh, and because he was a Cheerio himself.

This time, however, Kurt wore casual clothes that looked quite expensive.

“You have eyes yourself”, Blaine hissed, eyes narrowed. “How about _you_ use them for a change?”

Blaine hated those kids at school that thought they were better than all the others. People like Kurt and his Cheerio friends. And he would always stand up for himself whenever something like that happened.

Kurt’s lips turned into a thin line. “You just made a big mistake, gay Clark Kent.”

“What are you going to do?”, Blaine asked him, challenging. He was aware that he was about to dig his own grave by pissing off the most powerful gay kid in school, but he couldn’t help it.

There was no turning back anymore.

“Do you want to slushie me? Be my guest”, Blaine went on with a steady voice although he felt kind of nervous right now. A lot of people were watching their interaction, and he didn’t like it at all.

But to be honest, he was more afraid of Kurt now who looked like he wanted to kill him with his bare hands.

“That’s it, Gel Helmet. You are going to pay”, Kurt hissed dangerously. “You are…”

“ _Kurt._ ”

Both boys turned around. Mercedes Jones, one of Kurt’s closest friends and also a Cheerio, was standing next to Kurt, hands on her hips and looking slightly annoyed.

“Come on, boo. He is not worth it. Besides, we have better things to do, you know that.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing deeply before he nodded. Mercedes took him by the hand, dragging him out of the cafeteria. Blaine just stared after them, unable to move for a while.

“Blaine? Are you okay?” He turned around like in slo-mo. His friends were standing behind him, looking worried.

“You better don’t mess with Kurt. You know how he and his friends can make our lives a living hell at school”, Artie reprimanded him.

“Yeah”, Sam agreed. “Next time, just bite your tongue, keep your head down and continue walking.”

Blaine frowned when he looked at the rest of the Cheerios leaving the cafeteria. He hated those popular people that thought that they owned the school or something.

People like Kurt Hummel.

And he would never _ever_ let them push him around like that. Like _ever_.

* * *

Kurt played with the tie of his dark suit and looked at the crowd in front of him. He was in a ballroom with elegantly and chic dressed people, even the waiters and waitresses wore tuxedos and gowns, serving the guests wine and expensive alcohol. Even though Kurt wasn’t much of a drinker, he would like to taste the rosé wine people around him were sipping.

But he needed to concentrate. He was on a mission after all.

“Come on, white boy”, Mercedes, his best friend, next to him just said. She was wearing a tight black dress that went well with her dark skin tone and matching high heels. “That couple over there looks promising. Let’s try our luck.”

Kurt nodded, so they both walked over with linked arms.

The first guy nudged the second one who had been talking, and like on cue, they both turned around synchronously. He looked Kurt up and down, seemingly liking what he saw.

“Well, hello there, sexy”, the first guy smirked a toothy smirk.

Kurt smiled back flirtatiously while Mercedes did the same with the second guy.

Said guy stuck his hand out, shaking it with Mercedes then with Kurt. “The name’s Anthony Rashad, and that’s my good friend Sebastian Smythe.”

Anthony kissed Mercedes’ hand softly, and Mercedes kept on smiling at him. “Well, nice to meet you, Anthony.”, she almost purred.

“The pleasure is fully mine, beauty”, Anthony answered, winking. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged enthused glances.

“Soo…what brings you to this benefit gala?”, Kurt asked curiously.

“My dad is a State Attorney, and Anthony’s dad is a sheik”, Sebastian explained. “And we are just their freakingly rich sons that don’t know what to do with their money. Or their time.” He turned to the duo, interested. “You didn’t tell us your names, by the way. And about your backgrounds.”

Mercedes smiled at Anthony. “I’m Lady Gabriella Patrice of Keldovia.” She pointed at Kurt. “And this is my good friend Aiden Dove. His father is a plastic surgeon, and even one of the best in the US.”

Anthony’s eyes lit up. “You are a royal? For real? That’s dope! Where exactly is Keldovia?”

Kurt gasped, feigning indignance. “Didn’t you learn geography?”

Anthony and Sebastian just shrugged nonchalantly. “School is not our thing.”

“Well, Keldovia is a small kingdom in Europe, between France and Spain”, Kurt explained. “No one has ever heard about it because it is so tiny and never participated at wars or colonialism, but it’s a very rich country.”

Someone next to them cleared her throat. “Can I offer you a mocktail?”, a blond waitress in a blue dress asked, looking in the round and pointing at the tablet with four colorful beverages in her hands.

But not just any blonde.

Mercedes nodded, pretending she had never seen Quinn in her life before. “Yes please, Miss.”

Everyone took a glass, and Quinn left again, smirking.

Sebastian raised his glass. “To new acquaintances.”

Mercedes, Kurt and Anthony raised their glasses as well. “To new acquaintances.”

While their new acquaintances took a sip of their glasses, Mercedes and Kurt exchanged malicious glances.

…

Sebastian and Kurt stumbled to the hotel room on the second floor of the building, kissing each other relentlessly.

“Were these cocktails really alcohol free?”, Sebastian wondered when he pulled away to breathe. “I feel so…dizzy. But I have a business dinner with my dad tomorrow, I have to be in top form.”

“Don’t worry about that”, Kurt purred, pushing him to the bed in front of them. “I will make you feel great in no time.”

“Oooh, someone wants to get down to business”, Sebastian muttered, delighted. “That’s so turning me on.”

Kurt just pulled him closer, pressing his lips onto the other boy’s, and Sebastian bit into his lower lip. “You taste so good, sexy”, Sebastian moaned. “Like strawberries…”

He wanted to undo Kurt’s belt, but he was quite unsuccessful for some reason. “Why is it not working?”, Sebastian slurred.

Kurt just shrugged innocently, grabbed him by the face and kissed him again. “Don’t worry about that, darling”, he said softly. “Don’t worry about that.”

Sebastian’s lids visibly became heavier, and in the next second, he passed out, slumping down to the bed like a lifeless doll and starting to snore loudly.

“Sorry, Smythe”, Kurt muttered while he watched him sleep. “But I’m not into Meerkat faces like you.” He touched his lower lip and frowned disapprovingly. “That bastard. Bit me into the lip.”

He waited a few minutes, making sure that Sebastian was really sleeping. After that, Kurt got up, put the blanket over Sebastian’s sleeping form, and searched through his belongings in his hotel room.

Finally, he had put three expensive looking watches, Smythe’s second iPhone, his third iPad, two of his thirteen (!) MacBooks, an E-reader, and a golden wristband with charms into his bag.

Kurt looked at it for a while. “Looks nice.”, he muttered. “I think I will keep it.” With that, he stuffed it into his inside pocket of his suit jacket.

Although Kurt knew that he didn’t need to be silent, he sneaked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sebastian wouldn’t wake up soon anyway, they made sure of that.

When he had left the building, he walked towards a grey van that was already waiting for him and quickly got in in the back.

“Good, now that Lady Lips arrived, we can get the hell out of this snobbish town”, Santana who was sitting on the driver’s seat, said, starting the car and driving off with squealing tires.

Kurt turned to Mercedes next to him. “How did it go with Anthony?”

His friend grinned somewhat evilly. “Perfect. He followed me around like a puppy dog. After he fell asleep, I gutted that guy like a Thanksgiving turkey.”

“Same here. Those guys were idiots. Didn’t even realize that Keldovia doesn’t even exist”, Kurt grinned, giving his bag with his prey to Finn and Puck who were sitting next to them with their laptops. “That Sebastian Smythe guy was so easy to fool. I wrapped him around my pinky finger in no time.”

Quinn who was sitting on the shotgun seat next to Santana, groaned. “Yeah, just because I dumped knockout drops into their beverages. Next time, I want to be the fake royal. Playing a waitress was a thankless task.”

“Well, you always change your mind after you have gotten your cash, Quinnie”, Mercedes countered softly. “And after you walk down McKinley’s hallways with ridiculously expensive pumps of Jimmy Choo. Or a new purse of Prada.”

Quinn grimaced. “Good point, Cedes. You are right.”

“I’m always right, white girl.”, Mercedes said, hands on her hips, and Quinn and Kurt needed to laugh.

Finn next to Kurt nudged him, and Kurt turned to his stepbrother, questioning. “What is it, Finn?”

“Well…Puck and I have been wondering…whether we could also go on Con-Artist-sprees. Like you guys.”

They were surprised when the three girls and Kurt cracked up. “That was a good joke, Finn”, Kurt chuckled. “I have to give you that.”

“Actually”, Puck spoke up, rubbing his neck. “It was no joke. Why do we always have to sell the stuff when you are allowed to have fun?”

Kurt sighed deeply. “Finn, Puck, no offense, but we don’t think this is a good idea.” He needed to think a bit before he continued talking. How could he put what he wanted to say without hurting their feelings? “We need to use our strengths so that this Con artistry thing works, and your strengths are different than ours.”

“Stop beating around the bush, Hummel”, Santana said, annoyed. “Point is: Using Finn as a con artist in a high Society event would be like putting a bull in a China Shop. And concerning Puckerman: Your hairdo and your antisocial comments would be out of place, even you have to agree. If we need another guy, we will just ask Chang.”

Finn flinched while Puck just shrugged. “Well, whatever. As long as I get cash, I don’t care anyway.”

Initially, Kurt founded the con-Artist group with Santana, Quinn and Mercedes one year ago to supplement pocket money. After some time, Finn caught Kurt after a spree, and blackmailed him to tell their parents if they didn’t involve him and his friends. From that day on, Kurt and the other founding members went on sprees (occasionally, Mike joined them) while Finn and Puck did online negotiations with potential buyers of their “acquired” goods.

At this moment, Santana pulled over. “I promised Britts to pick her up from her grandma’s place”, the Latina explained when she noticed the others’ questioning glances.

Brittany got in, beaming at her friends and holding a piece of paper in her hands. She looked excited for a reason. “Guys, you need to see this! Tomorrow evening, they are going to make a fire at McKinley!” She turned to Santana. “Are we going?”

Santana smiled warmly. “Of course, Britt. Whatever you want to.”

“But I’m not in the…” Santana silenced Puck with a killing glance, and he quickly closed his mouth again. “If Britt wants us to go, we are going to go, capish?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew that he would waste his time if he tried to discuss with Santana. Especially if it was about Brittany.

* * *

“This is going to be so much fun!”, Tina squealed excitedly while she and her friends were walking towards the place where the bonfire was going to take place. For safety reasons, the bonfire was not allowed to take place at their schoolyard, so Principal Figgins rented a cheap place not far away from school.

Blaine looked around after they had arrived at their destination. Some of their schoolmates were already there, chatting, there was a stack of wood in the center of a big and wide lawn, and when he went further to the edge, he could look down the river that was flowing underneath the small cliff of the lawn. A quite old looking fence was on the edge, and it looked like it needed some renovation.

Some teachers and students had prepared small camping tables with non-alcoholic beverages and snacks which they were selling, but Blaine was quite sure that the students were going to drink anyway.

He really wasn’t in the mood for this. Why couldn’t he stay at home and read his Harry Potter novel instead?

“Come on, Blaine”, Sam next to him suddenly said, like he had read his mind. “It’s not that bad, you will see. I will go get us some drinks to cheer you up a bit.”

Blaine sighed deeply. “Okay. Thanks.” He nodded to a small lodge which was near the cliff. “I will go to the toilet.”

Tina and Artie nodded, so he turned around and headed to the small lodge. The toilet was surprisingly clean, at least cleaner than McKinley’s. But to be honest, McKinley’s bar concerning the cleanliness of toilets was not that high anyway.

After he was done washing his hands, he decided to take the backdoor to leave the lodge.

“Look at that, who do we have here?” Blaine flinched and turned around. Azimio, a member of the football team, as well as three of his friends were standing in front of him with balled fists.

“The fairy prince arrived”, one of the other jocks snarled.

“What do you want?”, Blaine asked, somewhat annoyed. He backed away, nearing the fence.

Azimio and his friends laughed. “What we want? We don’t want you here.”

Blaine looked at them, challenging. He wouldn’t allow that they pushed him around like that. “And why is that? What did I ever do to you?”

“Your mere presence is disturbing to us”, guy number two answered, pushing Blaine into the fence.

“Yeah, we don’t want scum like you here”, guy number three added. “So you better get lost.”

Blaine groaned inwardly. He knew that coming to this place had been a bad idea. When guy number three also pushed him into the fence, he needed to think about the Sadie Hawkins prom ball of his former school.

And balled his hands into fists. “You know what? _No._ I also have a right to spend this evening here with my friends, and you won’t prohibit that.”

Azimio came closer, narrowing his eyes. “He even dares to answer us back. Look at that, the homo guy actually has balls!”

Blaine snorted. “I couldn’t say the same about you. Or else, you wouldn’t need to bully others so that you feel better and stronger. Because you are _not_ better and stronger.” He leaned over to Azimio, craning his chin. “You are weak and rotten. _Rotten to the core_.”

That seemed to be the final straw for the bully. Livid, he wanted to punch Blaine right into the face, but he dodged the hit, leaning over the fence behind him. Finally, the self-defense courses he had to take since that Sadie Hawkins incident seemed to pay off.

But at this moment, the fence behind him gave in. Blaine’s eyes widened when he lost his balance and fell down the cliff - right into the river.

* * *

“I’m on my way, Mercedes, don’t panic”, Kurt just told his friend over the phone, following the instructions of his navigation system. He was sitting in his car, driving to the place where the bonfire was going to take place.

“Oh, and white boy, please don’t flip out, but…” Mercedes trailed off. Kurt quirked his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“I think that…I just saw Finn and Berry holding hands, and we think that they are a couple.”

“What?”, Kurt blurted out, looking at an incoming text of one of his friends.

 _Brittany: Where are you, Kurtsie? I miss you, you are my favorite dolphin_ _:(_

Kurt quickly typed in an answer.

_Kurt: I’m on my way, boo. Just eat some marshmallows while you are waiting_

“I just wanted to warn you. Please acted civilized, okay?”, Mercedes pleaded.

Kurt suppressed a snort and turned to the right, following a large river. “Civilized? You know how much I hate Rachel Berry! And of all girls, my brother needs to date her. I thought that he liked Quinn.”

“Quinn is not interested anymore. And you know that I don’t like Rachel either, but we wanted to have fun this evening. We cannot allow that something ruins our time together. Or _someone_ ”, Mercedes answered.

“Okay, okay”, Kurt sighed. “I will try to behave.” His phone vibrated another time, and Kurt needed to smile when he saw that Britt had sent him photos of melted marshmallows on sticks.

_Brittany: I tried molding a dolphin for you, but I burned my hand on the hot marshmallows. Ouwie_

“Kurt? Are you texting and having a phone call while driving again?”, Mercedes just asked him.

Kurt chuckled. His friend knew him too well. “Yes, but you know that I’m good at multitasking, Cedes.”

“Stop it, now.”, his friend ordered sternly. “You know how bad it can end. And we don’t want it to end badly, do we, now? Brittany will understand if you wait a bit with the answer”

“Don’t worry”, Kurt just said absentmindedly, about to type in a text for Britt. “I know exactly what I’m…”

At this moment, a gigantic rock appeared on the road, and Kurt instinctively steered his car to the right because he was too fast to brake in time. Unfortunately, the cliff was on his right as well, and the car drove right into the river next to it.

…

The river was way deeper than it looked, and the car sank deeper and deeper. Desperately, Kurt tried to unfasten his seatbelt, but it was stuck for a reason. He slowly felt how he ran out of air, so he started hitting on the metal repeatedly.

No, Kurt wouldn’t allow that he drowned like that.  
Just because he needed to text Britt how great her marshmallow dolphin looked.  
He was only eighteen, he had his whole life ahead of him, it was too early to pass away.

He never really tasted alcohol, he never had been kissed by his true love, he never fell in love…there were so many things he never did in his life. Life couldn’t be over now; he wouldn’t accept it.

With all the force he had left, Kurt hit the belt – and was relieved when he finally could free himself. Quick, he opened the door and swam out of the car. When he saw how far away the surface was, he felt faint. The lack of oxygen in his system was weakening Kurt more and more, and he felt how he slowly lost consciousness.  
But his eyes widened in shock when he noticed white and bright particles in the otherwise dark water, just before he passed out.

* * *

Blaine felt slightly lightheaded when he landed in the pitch-black river. He was lucky that the river was deep enough, or otherwise, he would have gotten hurt really badly. When he was about to swim back to the surface, he saw something in the water.

White particles, so many of them.

And another person, not moving. The water was muddy and dark, his vision was blurry, that’s why Blaine couldn’t really see who it was.

Blaine suppressed a gasp and shuddered. Was it a dead body? How creepy. Instinctively, Blaine swam over to the body, touching its wrist and pulled it closer to himself.

The apparently dead body still had a pulse. The person was still alive, and maybe about to drown. Without thinking twice, Blaine grabbed the person’s hand – and gasped when the white particles where surrounding them. The person’s lids fluttered, and finally opened a bit, but Blaine didn’t notice as he was busy navigating himself and the person to the surface. He was running out of oxygen, so he needed to hurry.

But the bright light of the particles of mesmerizing him, and he stayed underwater, ignoring that he needed to get out of the water to not drown. Not letting go of the other person’s hand, Blaine looked at the light in front of him before he forced himself to focus on getting out of the river.

With his last ounce of strength, he brought the both of them to the surface where he gasped for air. Luckily, the river’s current wasn’t strong at all, and even though his muscles ached, Blaine could swim to the shore easily.

Tired, Blaine pushed himself and the person to the lawn, and passed out shortly after, with their hands still intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

> _**Turns out people aren't like magnets; they're more like puzzle pieces of the same color** _

-Diogo Nunes

Kurt woke up and wrinkled his nose immediately. The air smelled like disinfectants and artificialities. Blinking, he looked around.

Why the hell was he lying in hospital?

He couldn’t really remember what had happened, but it must have been something with his head, because it was aching so bad.

“Finally! You are awake”, someone next to him said. Kurt turned his head. His dad was sitting next to him, looking concerned.

“Are you okay, kiddo?”

Kurt just nodded numbly. “Yes, I guess. What…what happened?”

“You had an accident”, Burt started explaining, frowning. “Crashed into the river while you were texting and having a phone call like Mercedes had told me.”

Yes, he could still remember the phone call. And having texted Brittany at the same time. But everything after that was…gone.

“What were you thinking, kid?”, Burt just started ranting. “Why did you do something stupid like this? You know exactly how bad it can end. You are lucky because you got away with a mild concussion”

Kurt bit his lip. He really didn’t think when he did those things at the same time. He should have let it be, like Mercedes had told him.

“What I did was stupid, and I’m sorry”, he said, bowing his head.

Burt’s gaze softened. “You can’t do this to me, son. We already lost an important person way too early; I cannot allow that another person will be added to the list.”

Kurt squeezed his dad’s hand softly. “That won’t happen, dad, I promise.” He looked up when something occurred to him. “Wait…if I crashed into the river, shouldn’t I…be like dead? I should have drowned, right?”

Burt frowned. “An anonymous person called the ambulance who found you on the lawn next to the river. Maybe you have been washed ashore or something.”

But why was his intuition telling him another story?

* * *

Blaine laid in his bed at his room, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

He couldn’t tell why he acted like he did, he really couldn’t.

When he came to and saw Kurt lying next to him, he kind of panicked. So he quickly got up and left, returning to the bonfire and feigning nausea so that he could go home (Although he doubted that his friends believed him)

While he waited that his mom picked him up, he called an ambulance, telling them where Kurt was. And because he had a bad conscience, he returned to the place where he left Kurt behind, hiding behind a tree and waiting and keeping an eye on him until the ambulance showed up.

Now, he was lying here, and he had absolutely no idea how Kurt was. Blaine hugged his pillow, frowning. He could pay him a visit at the hospital or something. They weren’t exactly friends, but he was still worried. He wanted to know whether he was fine or not.

Blaine sighed, turning out the lights and lying down on his bed. He would visit Kurt tomorrow. For the rest of the night, he looked out of the window to the half-moon.

Maybe he just imagined it, but it was looking brighter than usually.

* * *

Kurt hated hospitals. Especially because he couldn’t sleep well. The beds were in an uncomfortable position, and there was always something beeping. Luckily, he was alone in his hospital room.

Even though it was late in the night, he just couldn’t sleep.

So he was only staring out of the window to the half-moon. Has it always been so enthralling? But Kurt was so bored right now, he would even find a dust particle interesting.

When he considered counting sheep for the one millionth time, he heard how his door suddenly opened. Who could it be? The nurse? It was half past eleven, he doubted that she would check on him.

Startled, he looked up – and was surprised to see a familiar Latina standing at the doorway.

“Move your lazy ass, Lady, we are leaving.”

Kurt just stared at her. “Santana, you are hopefully aware that I’m in hospital. Because I almost drowned. And I bumped my head really badly.”

Santana clicked her tongue. “Stop whining. You got a scratch, so what? Puck found out that a wedding with fancy Europeans is taking place now, with even royals. That’s a gold mine, Hummel. It would look weird if we showed up without a guy” She eyed Kurt up and down. “Or something similar to a guy.”

When Kurt opened his mouth to protest, Mercedes and Quinn appeared next to Santana. They were carrying bags in their arms.

He closed his mouth again, rolling his eyes. “Why didn’t you ask Mike?”

“Mike is at Milwaukee in Wisconsin, visiting his grandparents”, Mercedes explained, throwing him an apologetic glance. “Sorry, boo, Q and I wanted you to rest, but we have been outvoted.”

“Yes, just because Santana was blackmailing Finn into voting for Kurt’s kidnapping. Apparently, she had seen his browsing history or something.”, Quinn added, sighing. “Boys are morons, I don’t even know why I found Finn attractive once.”

Again, Kurt rolled his eyes, then, he sighed deeply. “Did you say European royals?”

“Finnocence and Puckerman already faked the entrance cards, we just need to walk in, have fun and strike”, Santana winked. “Even you need to admit how tempting that sounds.”

“We even brought your favorite Armani suit and your dress shoes”, Mercedes said, pointing at the bags she and Quinn were holding. “You just need to put them on and let us drive you to the party.”

“And by tomorrow morning, you will be back in hospital”, Quinn promised. “We will make sure of that.”

Kurt groaned. “I can’t just break out of hospital.”, he tried one last time to talk them out of this insane plan.

Because, seriously, he may be able to do many things, but he would never do that.

Santana just snorted. “Look, Lady Lips, my dad is a doc. He showed me how to undo the IV stuff when I was a toddler, so don’t worry about that.”

“Yeah, and as the daughter of dentists, I can assure you that you look fine”, Mercedes added.

Kurt threw his hands up exasperatedly. “I give up! Do with me whatever you want to!”

Santana patted his head. “Good boy.” She stopped immediately after Kurt threw her his best bitch glare.

Because nobody, _really nobody_ , was allowed to ruin Kurt Hummel’s perfectly coiffed hairstyle.

…

“I would suggest that we split up”, Quinn muttered to Santana and Kurt when they entered a pompous ballroom. “If someone needs help or something, just let us know.”

The other two nodded before they all parted ways. Kurt looked around, trying to coordinate himself. Normally, it was no problem for him to socialize, to flirt, but this time, his head hurt so bad, not only because of the loud music and the people around him talking.

Why did the others convince him again to do this?

His friends sucked.

Because his head wouldn’t stop hurting, Kurt went to the bar, sitting down and ordering a glass of water. Was it normal that it hurt like that after only a mild concussion? He knew that leaving the hospital had been a bad idea.

“Do you also hate this?”, a voice next to him suddenly asked. Kurt turned his head. A not bad looking guy just sat down next to him, smiling slightly. He was speaking with a British accent, so he must be European as well.

“Yes”, Kurt admitted. “Usually, I do enjoy parties. But today…I don’t know…I feel drained. Maybe I worked too much.”

The guy smiled compassionately. “Yes, tell me about it. I’m a true workaholic. Sometimes, I just forget that I have a private life as well.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Adam, by the way.”

When Kurt was about to think of a fake name, he stopped himself, because he was so not in the mood for this. Looked like he wouldn’t steal from others anyway tonight, so why was it necessary?

“I’m Kurt”, he introduced himself, accepting his hand.

“So, Kurt”, Adam said, still smiling. “What brings you here? Or more exactly: Who?”

Good that Kurt learned the names of the wed couple by heart before they arrived at this place. “The bride, Kathleen, is the cousin of my friend of my aunt of my mother”, he explained.

Adam cocked his eyebrows. “Interesting. And also confusing to be honest.”

Kurt laughed shortly. He started to like that Adam guy. “And you?”

“The bridegroom, Edward, is my cousin”, Adam explained. “And as you know, Edward is a royal. He is the thirty seventh in line for the throne of UK.” He looked down before he continued speaking. “And I’m the fortieth one, that means I’m royal as well.”

“That’s…that’s something”, Kurt gasped. Usually, he would do everything to wrap Adam around his finger and to rob him afterwards, but this day…was different. He just didn’t feel like doing it. “How is it? I mean is a life like that easy?”

Adam shook his head. “It’s not like I’m a celebrity or something, like my remote relatives Harry and William.”

“You mean, Princes Harry and William of England?”

He nodded. “Yes. But I don’t like shouting from the rooftops that we are related”, Adam admitted. “I want people to like me because of my character, not because of my heritage.”

“I totally get that”, Kurt answered compassionately. “Must be hard not to know who exactly likes you because of your name or of your personality.”

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Throwing Adam an apologetic glance, Kurt accepted the call. “Satan? What is it?”

“Caboosey and I are done. We are leaving in a few mins, people are growing suspicious.”

Kurt sighed. “Okay, I’m on my way.”

He hung up and turned back to Adam, sighing. “I need to leave, my…sisters want to go home.”

Adam looked disappointed. “Now that we found each other? That’s a shame.” He pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket. “But please, take my business card. And call me so that we can meet for a coffee or something.”

Kurt accepted the card, smiling back at him. “Thank you, Adam. I definitely will. I cannot wait.”

With that, he turned around and left the ballroom, smiling widely.

“Why are you grinning like that?”, Mercedes who was driving the getaway car this time, asked him curiously when he got into the van.

Kurt just shrugged. “No reason.”

“Looks like Lady and one of his acquaintances danced the horizontal tango this time. Wanky!”, Santana next to Quinn purred, and Kurt blushed.

“Believe it or not, Satan, not everyone thinks about sex only.”, he hissed.

“I still don’t get how gay sex is supposed to work”, Finn muttered, frowning. Puck started grinning in a dirty way, and Kurt didn’t want to know what was going on in his head right now. “Did you ever watch Winnie the Pooh, dude? Just like that Winnie guy sticks his honey jar into…” At this moment, Quinn smacked him hard across the face, making him stop talking.

Kurt facepalmed repeatedly. Why were those people his friends again?

* * *

Nervously, Blaine checked his bowtie one last time before he entered the hospital of Lima. He really needed to see whether Kurt was fine.

After all, he kind of saved his life yesterday and just left him behind, unconscious, and now, he felt bad because of his gutless behavior. After Blaine had asked the receptionist where Kurt’s hospital room was, he headed to the second floor, kind of nervous.

When he stood in front of Kurt’s door, he almost turned around and left, but then, he berated himself in his mind. He just couldn’t do that. He owed Kurt an apology.

Gathering himself, Blaine knocked on the door and waited for an answer. But it didn’t come. So he just entered – and was surprised to see Kurt sit on his hospital bed, but in casual clothes.

Kurt looked at him, frowning. “Did I allow you to enter?”

“I…I…”Blaine searched for the right words. “Why do you leave now? I thought you needed to stay in hospital until eight pm.”

The chestnut-haired boy snorted, waving it off. “Yes, that’s the official version. I’m checking out in a few minutes.” He looked up. “Wait…how do you know it?”

“The nurse…she told me about it”, Blaine said. To be honest, he looked at his file when the nurse was busy buying a coffee on the other side of the building. He just wanted to make sure Kurt wasn’t seriously injured or something.

Suddenly, Kurt flinched and held his head, groaning in pain.

“Are you okay? Do you need help?”, Blaine asked, concerned. Maybe that concussion was worse than the doctors said in the file. But Kurt just waved it off. “I’m fine, Anderson.” He looked at him, questioning. “What are you even doing here, gel-head? I’m busy, I need to get going.”

Blaine rubbed his neck, nervous. “I…I wanted to apologize.”

Kurt cocked his eyebrows while he put on a golden watch. “Why?”

“Because…I…I…I…”

Already annoyed, Kurt got up. “Look, I really don’t have time for that nonsense. I’m leaving.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea to leave before the doctor gave you his okay?”, Blaine asked, worried.

That guy almost drowned not even twenty-four hours ago, he had seen it with his own eyes. And now, he looked like all of that never happened, like he was ready for the next runway. Blaine would even believe him if he didn’t know better.

“I want to meet my friends. It’s about our job. Screw the doctors”, Kurt shrugged.

“Which job?” Blaine couldn’t imagine someone like Kurt work. He was always busy looking at his perfectly manicured hands, just like his bitchy girlfriends.

The chestnut-haired boy rolled his eyes. “My occupation, duh.”

Blaine crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrows. “ _You_ work?”, he asked mockingly. “No offense, but you look like never lifted a finger in your entire life.”

Kurt gave him his best bitch-please glare, and Blaine needed to shudder against his will. “Yes, I do work, dwarf.”

“I don’t believe you”, Blaine answered, sounding sullen. “You are just bluffing.”

When he said that sentence, Kurt took off his watch and showed it to him. “I got this watch when I seduced a billionaire’s son.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “You…you…you are a male prostitute?”, he asked, shocked. And was surprised when Kurt laughed.

“No, I’m no prostitute, silly.” Blaine sighed, relieved and Kurt on his opposite cocked his head to the side. “Although I did seduce guys, and occasionally girls.” He looked slightly disgusted when he said that part of the sentence. “I definitely do prefer guys, but sometimes, I had no other choice.”

“Stop talking around the bush”, Blaine cut him off, impatient. “Just tell me what your job is!” Why did he even care about that? Why didn’t he just excuse himself and leave?

“Fine”, Kurt sighed. “My friends and I…we sneak into fancy parties and seduce rich party guests, pretending that we are wealthy as well. And then, we take away some of their stuff without them noticing.”

Blaine couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “Are you serious? But that’s…scamming! And stealing!”

When he said that, Kurt laughed. “Oh, Blainey, those words sound so harsh”, he smirked, patting his head. “We call ourselves the Cons. Like Con-Artists. And stealing? Please, those people have so much, they won’t even notice if something is missing.”

“But it’s wrong anyway!”, Blaine protested, enraged. He couldn’t believe he worried about that douche. “Manipulating people is not better either!”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t be a hypocrite, Anderson”, he hissed. “I’m aware that you are one of those rich kids as well.”

Blaine flinched like he had just been slapped, but Kurt wasn’t done. “There are kids at McKinley that are not so lucky, but you don’t know about it, right, former prep-school-boy?”

The dark-haired boy needed to clear his throat before he spoke up. “That’s no excuse for your acting. Avenging injustice with injustice doesn’t make you better at all!” He felt his cheeks redden because of his anger.

“You know what?”, Kurt hissed in a hostile way, putting his watch back onto his wrist. “I don’t need to listen to that nonsense. Since this is my hospital room: Get out of my sight.” Suddenly, his phone vibrated, and he looked at the display. His eyes lit up. “I need to go, hobbit, we are going on another spree.”

Blaine looked up, alarmed.

Okay, he really didn’t like Kurt. In fact, now that he knew more about him, he hated him even more than before. But something inside him was still worried about him. Because, seriously, Kurt should be lying in hospital, recovering.

“You are not going”, he heard himself say.

_Why did he even care?_

Surprised, Kurt turned around. “Excuse me?”, he said, in a calm yet dangerous way.

“I said that you are not going. You need to rest.” He couldn’t believe that he was just doing that. Because the way Kurt was looking at him right now spelled trouble.

“As far as I know, you are not my dad”, he spat. “Mind your own business, Anderson.” He wanted to walk past him, but Blaine grabbed him by the wrist.

At the body contact, Blaine felt a weird sensation. As if he had just been struck by lightning or something.

Kurt just stared at him, his eyes widened. In the next moment, he shook his head and freed himself from Blaine’s grip. “Don’t even dare touching me ever again, hobbit”, he hissed.

Taking big steps, Kurt crossed the room, opened the door and left, slamming it behind him.

Blaine stayed behind, still feeling somewhat dizzy. What the hell was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I have nothing to add   
> Peace, I'm out xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since my last update, lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

> **_A little tension can sometimes be a good thing._ **
> 
> -Linda and Charlie Bloom

“Someone’s pissed today”, Santana muttered when Kurt arrived at their meeting point. They have found an abandoned shack in the forest not long ago, and turned that place into their hideout and meeting place where they discussed strategies and new plans without disturbing factors, such as curious parents.

“So?”, Kurt answered, sitting down on the old couch in the corner. “I just got out of hospital.”

“Why did you leave earlier?”, Finn who sat on the armchair on his opposite, wanted to know and bit into a chocolate cookie. “Mom and Burt will be pissed.”

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t care. I couldn’t stay any longer, it was too depressing. And I’m fine anyway.”

“You said the exact opposite not even twelve hours ago”, Mercedes who just entered pointed out, looking worried. “Are you sure you are fine?”

“Yes, Cedes”, Kurt answered impatiently. “Why did you want a meeting? Do we have a new target? A new event or something?”

His friends exchanged glances, and Kurt cocked his eyebrows. “What is it, guys?”, he asked them, crossing his arms.

“Actually…” Mike looked to the floor before he continued talking. "…we wanted to tell you to…to take this month off.”

With widened eyes, Kurt gaped at his friends. “You…what? Are you kidding me or something?”

“Look, man, you almost drowned”, Puck started explaining carefully. “And it would be not cool to send you to sprees now.”

“You need to recover fully, and obviously, you are not in a condition to accompany us”, Quinn went on, throwing him an apologetic glance. “Sorry, Kurt. We decided that unanimously.”

All Kurt could do for the next thirty seconds was stare at his friends, speechless. They couldn’t be serious, right? Did they just exclude him from his own business?

His feelings changed from stunned to flabbergasted to…angry. He balled his hands into fists.

“How dare you doing that?”, he hissed and narrowed his eyes. “After everything I have done for you?!”

“Dude calm down…” Finn mumbled, but quickly closed his mouth again after he had noticed his mistake. Because in the next moment, Kurt was glaring daggers at him. “Finn, I told you one hundred times: _Don’t. Call. Me. Dude!”_

In the next moment, every item in the shack suddenly started trembling, then floating in midair.

“What the…?”, Quinn whispered, tentatively touching a floating book next to her.

Kurt’s eyes widened, and in the next moment, everything fell to the floor again. When he looked up, everyone in the room was staring at him.

“Did…did _you_ just do that?”, Mercedes gasped.

Kurt started laughing nervously. “That’s nonsense, Mercedes, okay? Let’s stay realistic.” He couldn’t even believe his own words.

Suddenly, everything expect of Kurt, including his friends, started floating to the ceiling.

“Stop it, dude!”, Finn shouted panickily, trying to hold on to a plant next to him.

“Not cool!”, Puck added, helplessly moving around in midair. “Let us down again!”

“I don’t know, how”, Kurt told them, feeling panicked as well right now. His anger was gone.

What shall he do right now? What the hell is happening?

All of a sudden, everything fell back to the floor again, his friends included.

Santana got up again, straightening out her shirt. “What the actual fuck?!”, she started yelling at Kurt. “Are you a witch or something?”

Finn backed away, looking anxious. “Stay away with your witch powers, dude.”

Kurt balled his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes. “No, I am no witch, Satan. I don’t know what just happened myself!”

“Yes, of course not”, Quinn said sarcastically, picking up everything that had been on the table. “You just used special effects to scare the crap out of us. As a payback because we don’t let you go on sprees with us.”

“But…how else is it possible?”; Mercedes asked softly although Kurt could tell that she was still slightly shocked about what just happened. “Did something weird happen to you in the past days?”

Kurt cocked his head to the side, thinking.

The accident.

Those bright particles in the water.

The moment when this Blaine-guy touched him, and where he had felt…weird.

He had no idea what happened to him, that was true. But he just found out who might be responsible for these weird events.

And this person was going to pay.

* * *

Blaine was lying on the sofa at his living room, zapping through the channels. But somehow, he couldn’t concentrate on what he was actually doing.

The feeling he got from Kurt in the hospital one hour ago…why did it happen? Did he lose his mind or something?

He took a sip of his coke bottle and sighed. Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep. He really needed a change of scene. When he considered calling one of his friends, the doorbell rang. Blaine frowned. His parents had their own keys, they would never ring the doorbell, but who else could it be? He didn’t expect anyone as far as he knew.

Groaning, he got up from the warm sofa and went towards the door.

“What the hell have you done to me, dwarf?!”, a high-pitched voice shouted, and the person stomped into his hallway.

Blaine gaped at the visitor. “Kurt? What…what are you doing at my home? And when exactly did I invite you in?”, he asked him, cocking his eyebrows. “How do you even know where my home is?”

Not answering his questions, Kurt went up and down the hallway, burying his face in his hands. “My friends think that you are some kind of witch that put a spell on me.” He came closer to Blaine, crossing his arms and eyeing him with distrust. “Tell me, Anderson, are you an evil witch? What have I ever done to you?”

Blaine had absolutely no idea what that guy was even talking about. Maybe Kurt bumped his head again when he drove to his home. But he wouldn’t allow that Kurt treated him like that. Especially not at his own home.

“No, as far as I know, I’m no witch”, he hissed. “And I didn’t cast a spell on you or something. If I was able to do so, I would have done it long ago.”

Gasping, Kurt opened and closed his mouth. His fists trembled with anger, and his eyes were narrowed. “ _Big mistake_ to piss me off, Anderson.”

In the next moment, all of the books from the bookshelf next to them were flying to Blaine’s direction, hitting him all at once.

Scared, Blaine covered himself with his arms, and when it was finally over, he looked at Kurt with big eyes. “Did you just…?”

“Don’t play innocent, Anderson”, Kurt hissed in a hostile way, crossing his arms. “ _You_ did that to me. After you have touched me, just like that -” He came closer to Blaine, and before he realized what was happening, Kurt had clutched his wrist. “- I turned into some kind of freak.”

After a second, Kurt quickly let go of him again, looking irritated. “What the hell? You are hotter than a stove!”

Blaine grinned amusedly. “Well, thanks. I don’t get compliments like those that often.”

Kurt glared at him, and in the next moment, a book suddenly came floating to Blaine that hit him twice on his head. Not pleased at all, Blaine rubbed his aching head. “What was that for??”

“I meant it literally. Your _body temperature_ is hot, hobbit.”

“But…but I feel good. I don’t feel sick.” He scratched his head and scrunched his nose up in confusion. “Who knows, maybe I get a cold.”

In the next moment, the light bulbs in the hallway suddenly started flickering, just like the digital wall clock next to them. Blaine’s eyes widened. “What the hell?”, he gasped. But that was not all. Because one second later, it was pitch dark in the entire house.

“Did you just cause a…a blackout?”, he heard Kurt’s voice next to him. Thanks to the darkness, he couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine how stunned Kurt must look right now. He heard some shuffling, Kurt must have opened his bag, and a gasp. “My phone doesn’t work either!”

“Errmm…sorry?” That was the only thing that came out of Blaine’s mouth at the moment.

“Ha, I knew it! You _are_ a witch!”, Kurt said triumphantly, and Blaine was sure that he had seen him putting his hands on his hips.

Sullen, Blaine stomped with his foot. “For the hundredth time, I am no witch! Your friends are crazy, and so are you.”

“Says the one who just killed the electricity in this house.”, Kurt retorted dryly.

“Look who’s talking! You hit me with my own books with your freaky brain powers!”

“Which I got after _you_ touched me back then in the hospital room.”

Blaine gaped at him although they couldn’t really see each other. “You felt it as well?”

He could hear Kurt groan, annoyed. “Do you have a fuse box or something?”, he changed the topic.

“I think so. Wait, I will show you.” Blaine could hear his footsteps when they went to the fuse box, luckily, he could open it blindly as well. “And…what now?”

“Why do you ask me?”, Kurt said next to him. “Do I look like an electrician to you? I have no idea what to do, not even if I could see anything.”

When Blaine touched the box, he got an electroshock, and yelped, quickly letting go of it and backing away. “Ouch! What the hell?”, he exclaimed. In the next moment, the electricity suddenly came back again, the lights worked again, and so did Kurt's phone in his hand.

“How did you just do that?”, Kurt asked him, his eyes were widened. “Why do weird things keep on happening to me since that accident happened?”

Blaine looked up, and realization dawned on him.

The accident.

Of course!

Why didn’t he realize it sooner?

“Come on”, he told Kurt, tugging him on his shirt. “The two of us are going on a trip.”

“Where to?”, Kurt asked him, rolling his eyes. "To Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?"

“Nope. To a certain river.”

…

“Was it here? I can’t really remember”, Blaine said, parking his car on the lawn next to the river where the accident took place. He and Kurt got out, looking around.

“Why do you ask me?”, Kurt asked, rolling his eyes for the hundredth time. “I was unconscious all the time, so pardon me if my memories cannot help us, dwarf.”

In the next moment, Blaine turned to him, eyes narrowed and with crossed arms. “What the hell is your problem?!”, he hissed. Kurt was starting to annoy him with his snarky comments. He wondered how his friends bore him all the time, and almost took pity on them.

Kurt put his hands on his hips, scowling. “You want to know what my problem is, hobbit?

For some reason, I can move things with my mind.

 _You_ caused a blackout in your entire quarter.

And all this happened after I got that weird feeling from you at the hospital after _you_ touched me.

What my problem is? _You_ are!”

Blaine pressed his lips into a thin line and balled his hands into fists. “Of course, it’s my fault, because I’m some kind of witch according to your ridiculous theory. Do you think I am happy about this situation? I don’t even like you.”

Right now, Kurt looked like he wanted to stab him or something. “You don’t like me, Anderson?”, he hissed, dangerously calm. “And why is that?”

Feigning that he was unimpressed, Blaine counted on his fingers. “Firstly, you think that you are better than anyone else. Secondly, you can sometimes be a dick. What am I saying, you are _always_ a dick. And thirdly, you are a stealer _and_ a scammer.”

While he was talking, Blaine noticed how angry Kurt got with each argument. And he wondered whether he didn’t cross a line or something. Because Kurt had the power to make every single day in school a living hell.

But right now, he couldn’t care less.

Kurt deserved that after all those years his friends bullied him and Blaine’s friends without even batting an eyelash.

“How is to get a mirror held in front of your face?”, he topped it, grinning in an almost smug way.

Okay, right now, Blaine really should stop talking, after all, he didn't want to be a monster. But telling Kurt the horrible truth was weirdly satisfying to him. Well, that thought was kind of disturbing, Blaine didn't even know himself like that. Usually, he was rather peaceable.

Kurt’s lower lip was trembling with anger, and Blaine even found it funny (What the actual fu...?). “You are in serious trouble, Blaine Anderson.”, he hissed back, cracking his knuckles.

Although Blaine was kind of scared right now, he forced himself to look Kurt straight in the eyes and stopped grinning. “I don’t care. I have been afraid from you and your friends for years, but this stops right now.”

Kurt glared at him as well, and the atmosphere got more tensed up.   
Neither of the boys noticed how the ground started trembling a bit, and how the soft breeze got more intense around them.

“Excuse me?”, another voice suddenly said.

Both boys blinked and turned around, and everything went back to normal again. A middle-aged woman was standing in front of them now.

“How can we help you, ma’am?”, Blaine asked politely, and Kurt next to him rolled his eyes. And to be honest, a small part of Blaine wanted to cut his eyeballs out so that he stopped doing that for good and all.

“I am Dr. Kennedy Applebaum, and I am a scientist”, she explained, pointing at her clipboard in her hands. “I am observing the developments in this area.”

“So?”, Kurt said, already disinterested. “What does that have to do with us? Why are you wasting my precious time?”

“You are unbelievable”, Blaine hissed angrily. Was it possible to hate this guy even more than he did?

The scientist, however, just nodded understandingly. “That’s a legitimate question, young man. I just wanted to ask you whether you noticed something that has been…strange at this place lately.”

When she said that, Blaine needed to think about those white particles that had been in the river yesterday. But something told him not to trust that woman. He really hoped that Kurt was feeling the same and wouldn’t tell her about it either.

But what if he would?

Before Kurt could open his mouth, he said quickly: “Sorry, ma’am, but I don’t think we can help you. Actually, it’s the first time my friend and I are here.”

“Since when are _we_ friends, hobbi - ” Blaine quickly kicked his shin to silence him, and Kurt hissed in pain, rubbing his aching leg. And frankly speaking, Blaine would have loved to kick another body part of his to make him shut up for good.

The woman cocked one of her eyebrows, then, she nodded. “Alright. Thank you for your information.”

With that, she turned around and left. When she was gone, Kurt turned to Blaine, beyond pissed. “What was that for?!”

“Listen, Kurt”, Blaine said, crossing his arms. “What happened stays a secret between the two of us. We cannot tell anyone else for now, okay?”

“And…what exactly happened to us, Mr. Know it all?”, Kurt asked him, putting his hands on his hips.

All Blaine could do was to shrug helplessly. If only he knew…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memorize Dr. Applebaum (why did I even choose that name haha), she will be important...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update for a long time, guys. I just...couldn't, but let's hope that I will find the motivation to keep this story going ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

> **_Together, opposite can form a memorable whole – love and hate, yin and yang, elves and dwarves, Travis Scott and Kylie Jenner. The notion of such symmetry guides expectations. Sometimes, the absence of symmetry is jarring and inconvenient; its presence simplifying and predictable._ **   
>  _-Kevlin Henney_

For the days that followed, Kurt and Blaine didn’t interact with each other again. Not that they did it on purpose, they were just really busy. Blaine promised to help out Sam with math and geography, and Kurt always had cheerio training, and in addition, he got grounded after he went home from hospital without the doctor’s permission.

“Dude, you need to talk to him again”, Sam told Blaine after he had accidently burned down the third piece of paper while they were studying. “What if your superpowers are linked or something? Like in this Marvel comic. Maybe the river you and Kurt fell in was radioactive, or…”

“That’s nonsense, Sam”, Blaine sighed, cocking his head to the side when he looked at the burned down paper that were black crisps now. “Firstly, I don’t want to have anything to do with that guy. And secondly, you have read way too many comics. If the river had been radioactive, we would have been dead by now. And I have no superpowers, and neither does Kurt.”

He absentmindedly put his hands on his paper and yelped when it started burning down as well. “Dammit!” From now on, he needed to wear gloves. Heatproof gloves. Whether he could order some on Amazon without his parents noticing? They would pose too many questions.

Questions he didn’t want to answer.

Sam opened his macbook in front of him and clicked on the Brower. “Let’s see, we just need to google ‘Linked Superpowers’.”

“That’s just dumb”, Blaine whined, burying his face in his hands. “I’m sure you won’t find anything. That’s…”

“Yeah!”, Sam said at this moment, looking triumphant and bumping his fist in the air. “I think I just found out what your powers are, man. _Electromagnetic manipulation_. Remember, that would explain the blackout. Oh, and don’t forget heat-based powers because you burn down everything around you.”

The blond boy frowned, thinking. “In physics, we learned that the sun emits electromagnetic waves, too. And the sun gets pretty hot as well.”

“Since when do _you_ pay attention in physics?”, Blaine asked, cocking his eyebrows. “You always fall asleep during lessons.”

But Sam ignored him, deep in thoughts. Suddenly, he looked up and started typing other words into the browser. His eyes lit up when he got the result he expected. Beaming, he turned back to his friend. “Dude, I think I just found out what happened to you and Kurt.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “And what?”

Much to his annoyance, Sam shook his head slowly. “Sorry, bro. But you will have to wait a bit.”

…

Finn jumped three feet in the air when someone was waiting for him in the changing room of the gym. He had thought that he was alone.

“Dude!”, he exclaimed after he had calmed down a bit.

“Sorry, man”, the blond boy said “But we really need to talk. It’s about Kurt. Kind of.”

At that, Finn looked up, surprised. “What is it?”, he asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Sam took a deep breath before he started talking.

…

Kurt looked around in the forest shack, annoyed. “Finn? I got your text. And I am not in the mood for playing hide and seek, so you better come out now.”

At this moment, someone else entered. Someone who was not his stepbrother.

“Anderson? What are you doing here?”

Blaine blinked at him, equally confused. “I could ask you the same.”

“This is _my_ hideout, so I don’t need to justify my presence”, Kurt snapped, crossing his arms.

“Whoa, chill, guys!” Behind them, Finn and Sam appeared on the doorway, looking concerned. “We wanted to have a meeting, so Sam told Blaine to come here and I told you to come.”, Finn explained.

Irritated, Kurt glared at the former prep-school boy, pointing at Sam. “You told _him_ about this?”

“Hey!”, Sam protested. “I am an expert. I have read every single comic about superpowers, so I can help you guys.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Yes. Besides, Sam is one of my best friends, he can be trusted. And you also told Finn.”

“I didn’t, he found out”, Kurt hissed, eyes narrowed. “And Finn is my brother.”

“Enough”, Finn said loudly before that conversation could escalate. He nodded to Sam who retrieved a couple of sheets from his bag.

“The reason why Finn and I gathered you is that we may have found out what happened to you. I am sure you want to know, right? So would you please give me a couple of minutes to explain?”

Sighing deeply, Kurt motioned him to continue.

“Good.” Sam looked down his papers. “Blaine told me that the both of you fell into that river one week ago, when the bonfire took place, in the evening.”

“So?”, Kurt asked, rolling his eyes, and Blaine threw him a killing glance.

“There has been a new moon that evening”, Sam continued talking, ignoring Kurt’s disinterested tone. “You know, if the sun is fully covering the moon or something, it’s called new moon. I don’t know yet what has been in the water that day, but I know for sure that the moon’s radiation must have affected you as well.”

“And how?”, Blaine asked, genuinely interested.

Sam nodded, looking at his sheets. “Good question, dude. Let me give you some examples to answer it.

When I did some research, I found out that something similar happened to two young women, during medieval times.

According to old story telling, those girls have been gifted with special powers after an unexplainable accident, just like the two of you. One of them could control darkness and coldness all of a sudden, the other light and warmth.”

Kurt shook his head slowly. “This story could have been fake as well. There is no proof that-”

“-in the sixteenth century, a man and a woman had a grave accident, an explosion no one could really explain, but none of them was hurt”, Sam went on. “Instead, the man was able to control the element air while the woman acquired earth powers.”

Still not believing him, Kurt rolled his eyes. “Maybe you mistook that story for a horrible movie plot. People in Salem also used to believe that witches were real. You are exaggerat-”

“1905, more than a century ago”, Sam continued talking, completely ignoring Kurt “Two brothers acquired abilities. One of them could control fire, the other was in control of ice.”

Annoyed, Kurt crossed his arms. “Are you done now?”

“All those people have the same thing in common: An unexplainable accident and opposed abilities.” Sam explained.

“I already told you, there are no proofs that these stories really happened”, the chestnut-haired boy repeated, but he suddenly looked insecure.

“You guys are the living proof”, Finn interjected, glancing at Sam’s sheet.

Kurt stomped his foot sullenly. “I am _nothing_!”, he snapped. “I am just a normal eighteen-year-old that is slowly getting pissed.”

“So…”, Blaine spoke up, turning to Sam, interested. “What are my powers? Stop beating around the bush!”

“Can’t you imagine?”, Sam asked, cocking his head to the side. When his friend shook his head, he exclaimed: “Dude! Electromagnetic rays, warmth and so on…just like the sun. You have sun-based powers, and he-” the blond boy pointed at Kurt “has moon based powers. That’s dope, isn’t it?”

At that, Kurt threw him a killing glance. “I still don’t believe you.”

“Think about it”, Sam went on “Blaine can control heat and at some point, the electricity as well. And you can kind of manipulate gravity, like the moon where there is almost no gravity, that’s why you can lift things with your mind.”

“Actually, that does make sense”, Blaine thought out loud, turning to Kurt next to him. “What do you think?”

Instead of answering, Kurt just let out a scoff. “That’s it, I’m out. If you wanted to fool me, you chose the wrong person.” He turned on his heel and left the shack, slamming the door behind him, ignoring the protest shouts of his stepbrother.

While he was heading out of the forest, Kurt retrieved his phone, starting to type in a text.

 _Kurt: Hey_ _J_ _Are you for the mood for dinner with me? I really need some distraction, this day sucked…_

His recipient answered after a couple of seconds.

_Adam: Sounds marvelous ;D Where and when?_

_Kurt: How about Breadstixx in Lima in two hours? They have nice pasta. Sorry if it is on short notice_

_Adam: Splendid! I can’t wait. And honestly, I count the hours until we meet again_

_Kurt: Perfect. So it’s a date?_

_Adam: Oh, it definitely is ;)_

Smiling widely, Kurt put his phone back into his pocket. But in the next moment, his eyes widened in shock. He only had _two hours_ to search for a fabulous outfit for his date!

_What a catastrophe!_

He quickly took out his phone again, dialing one of his friend’s number. “Cedes? Yes, it’s me. Look, I have a fashion emergency. Let’s meet at my place in ten, oh, and bring Fabray as well. I need different opinions to make my outfit as fabulous as possible.”

…

Mercedes wiggled her eyebrows when she held a khaki shirt in the air. “How about that one?”

“I don’t know”, Kurt sighed, not sounding pleased. “Too boring.”

“How did you and Adam even meet?”, Quinn wanted to know when she searched through his pants. “On the streets?”

“During a con-spree”, Kurt mumbled absentmindedly. “You know, the one we did lately, before you kicked me out.”

When the two girls exchanged worried glances, Kurt cocked one eyebrow. “What?”

“You know the rules, white boy”, Mercedes told him, hands on her hips. “No staying in touch with our victims.”

“Or else, people might find out about our con artistry”, Quinn added. “It’s too risky.”

“Okay, first of all, I never robbed Adam, so he never was my victim”, Kurt made clear, searching through his blazers. “And secondly, I had been honest to him, okay, more or less.”

At that, the girls exchanged amused glances. “What _now_?”, Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. He definitely missed the times where Mercedes and Quinn couldn’t stand each other.

“Did you also tell him about those powers? Or that prep-school boy?”, Quinn asked carefully.

“Did you lose your minds?” Kurt quickly shook his head. “I will keep him out of this messy part of my life, okay? He is the only more or less normal thing in my life right now. Oh, and concerning Blaine: There is nothing to tell.”

“You sure?”, Mercedes asked teasingly. “There is really…nothing? No…sparks between you, no sexual tension?”

Kurt snorted disdainfully. “If there is tension, then it must have something to do with our powers, that’s all. And besides, I already have Adam. Adam is a cultivated, eloquent, sophisticated and literate man. But Blaine is just a childish, stupid, immature boy that really needs to buy something called brains.”

Mercedes laughed while she held two different bowties in the air. “What a _hard_ choice. You see, even if the second bowtie may look weird with its dots on first sight, it surely won’t look bad with the shirt and your blazer. You just need to give it a try.”

“I agree with Cedes”, Quinn smirked. “The first bowtie is just blue without any patterns, that’s conventional and also boring as hell. But hey, it is your choice, after all, it’s your date.”

Lost in thoughts, Kurt cocked his head to the side. “So you are trying to tell me that I should try to be nicer to Blaine from now on and give him a chance to befriend me because we share that secret? And that Adam is a bore, and therefore not the right one for me?”

The girls burst out in laughter. “Nope, we were really talking about the bowties”, Mercedes chuckled. “But your interpretation of our thoughts was not that wrong. Just think about it.”

Kurt cocked his eyebrows in confusion. But then, he frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Great! Because I like it conventional and boring.” He squinted at the blue bowtie that flew to his direction, and Mercedes and Quinn exchanged confused glances.

“Blue bowtie it is!”, he snapped sullenly before he stormed out of his room, leaving behind his two dumbfounded girlfriends.

“Boys”, Quinn muttered, smirking after the initial confusion. “They are all the same”

Mercedes just shrugged, equally amused. “Truer words have never been spoken, Fabray.”


End file.
